


My everything begins and ends with you

by Londonbound23



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonbound23/pseuds/Londonbound23
Summary: Dan and Phil go to a fancy dress new year's eve party and reflect on the year ahead.





	My everything begins and ends with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_okay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_okay/gifts).



> The prompt I worked with asked for something fluffy and domestic set in either canon timeline or a uni/college AU. I hope I've managed to write something that fulfills that! 
> 
> A big thank you to the betas I worked with, Lily and Ryn, for all their help and input - you've made it a lot less scary to post this today!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [here](http://slightly-artsy-nonsense.tumblr.com/), if you should want to.

“Dan, we’re going to be late.”

Phil turned his phone on, checking the time for what felt like the thousandth time in what was apparently only 17 minutes. 17 minutes he’d spent stood in their hallway waiting for Dan to finish up in the bedroom so they could get out of the flat and get to the party already. The notification that the taxi was outside had arrived five minutes ago, and Phil was getting increasingly worried that it would just leave before they even made it out. It suddenly occurred to Phil why his Uber rating wasn’t that great.

Behind the bedroom door, Dan was muttering to himself and shuffling about.

“You’ve said. I also heard you the last three times you let me know…”

“Yeah, well. Now we’re going to be really late!” Phil cut in, not wanting Dan to go into full rant, lest it made them even more late.

“…and may I remind you, again, whose fault it is that we’re running late?”

Phil winced. He had a point, but…

“I told you, I didn’t know that you were going to use those-“ Phil was abruptly cut off by the bedroom door being ripped open in front of him.

“That is a lie! You are a liar!” Dan said, waving his finger in Phil’s face dramatically. “I specifically told you what my costume was going to be. Then I specifically told you that I managed to find the perfect accessory. Then I specifically told you not to touch it, and do you know why, Phil?”

“No….”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Because Phil, you have never met a pack of candy that you haven’t tried to eat. But it’s fine.” Dan reached into his back pocket and pulled out a zip lock bag of sugary, blue candy. “Because I know you, and I planned ahead.”

“But then!” Phil spluttered. “If you had the stuff the whole time, why were you giving me so much shit for having eaten the Haribo?”

“I just like taking the piss out of you. You get all flustered and annoyed, like.” By this point, Dan’s face expression had changed from one of annoyance to a shit eating grin, which was quite a sight when matched with his whole outfit. Phil finally let himself take in the whole picture that was Dan right now. He was dressed in a washed out green button up that he had buttoned all the way to the top, matched with high waisted tan trousers and a pair of brown loafers. To top it all off, he was wearing a pair of wire rimmed glasses straight out of a bad 80s film, and a black bowler hat.

Phil was both amused and impressed by how good a job Dan had done with his costume, but the laughter won out.

“You look great. Ridiculous, but great.”

“Thanks ever so much,” Dan said, rolling his eyes again. It’s a wonder his eyes still functioned after all these years together, Phil found himself thinking, before realizing how badly that thought reflected on himself.

“I still think you should have gone ahead and gotten the bald head cap, though.”

“We’ve been through this. My head shape cannot pull off the no hair look. Plus, I’m pathetic Walter White before the head shaving. Can’t do that and have a shaved head.”

“You’re taking the easy way out, is all I’m saying,” Phil said with a shrug, knowing it would rile Dan up. He loved teasing him. As expected, he hadn’t even turned around to take a step towards the door before he heard Dan let out a yelp of indignation.

“Oh, I’m taking the easy way out, am I? Mr. ‘I’ll just stick a post-it note with ‘God’ written on it on my shirt’.”

“Hey now! Don’t disrespect the Buffy writers like that,” Phil said in mock outrage. “You’re just jealous because I had a better idea than you.”

“Oh yeah, that’s definitely it.” Dan said, deadpan. “How did you get to the conclusion that yours was a better idea, anyway?”

“Well, first of all, I am quite God like.” Dan didn’t dignify this with a response, but did give him a bit of shove as he, once again, rolled his eyes. Well, Phil wasn’t looking at him so he couldn’t tell, but he was pretty sure there had been some eye rolling involved. “And secondly, I am actually dressed as Oz, so it’s basically two costumes in one. And two is a higher number than one, so there.”

“You spoon. As if the sequential order of numbers has anything to do with what make a costume better.”

“You’re not even making sense.”

“You’re mum makes no sense.”

“Kath does make sense and would definitely side with me in saying that we need to get going right this second because we’re already way too late for this party.”

As he said this, Phil’s phone lit up with a call from the taxi driver, and they both finally made their way out.

 

...

 

It had started raining by the time their taxi arrived at Bryony’s flat, and they made a mad dash from the car to the door of her apartment building to prevent as much damage to their hair as possible. Dan rang the doorbell so they would be buzzed in, and they found themselves outside of Bryony’s door in no time.

“Dan, Phil! You’re late, but you can come in I suppose.”

Bryony opened the door so they could step in and hang their coats on the already pretty full coat rack. The flat was fairly small, and from what Phil could tell from the hallway, already pretty crowded. Bryony had said she was only inviting a few friends and some people from work, but there seemed to be more than a few people enjoying themselves in the living room. Phil allowed himself a moment to adjust to the unexpectedness of this social situation. He genuinely did enjoy getting to know people, but being in a room full of mostly strangers always took some getting used to.

He could feel Dan’s hand against his back, and knew it was there to be reassuring. Dan had probably been able to correctly interpret the meaning of his minor moment of hesitation, and Phil once again felt grateful that he had someone in his life who could read him and support him the way Dan did.

“I love your costume, Phil!” Bryony said as she gave him a hug. “And great Buffy reference. It’s very on brand for you.”

“Thanks!” Phil grinned, then turned around to smirk at Dan. “Told you people would like it.”

“You didn’t actually. What you said was that you had a better costume because of numbers or some other absolute nonsense like that. Mine is still better than yours.”

“Yours looks like you lost touch with pop culture back in 2012, Dan.” Bryony chimed in. “Mine is clearly the best one.”

Bryony was wearing a very glittery, green dress and a pair of rainbow coloured, sparkly fairy wings. Phil thought she looked really pretty.

Dan gave her a once over, then shrugged. “As if you can say anything about being stuck in the dark ages of pop culture, Tinkerbell.” He bent down to give her a hug. “Now lead us to the bar. I need a drink if I’m going to deal with being around people all night.”

Phil couldn’t help but agree. He took a deep breath and followed Dan and Bryony as they walked into the party, arms linked together, making a very strange duo in their costumes.

 

...

 

Phil sighed a deep breath of relief as he dropped his body down onto the soft duvet. The cotton felt unbelievably nice against his cheek after the cold rain outside, and his head was only mildly spinning. His bliss didn’t last very long, though, as before long he felt someone tugging on his left leg.

“Phil, c’mon. Teeth. Brush. Need to.”

“I’m sleepy.” Phil could hear that his words were muffled against the pillow, but couldn’t be bothered to lift his head to repeat himself. It was futile either way. Dan took his dental health quite seriously. Which, he mused, was probably a good thing, considering how much Phil loved sugar.

“Come on, you big lug, you.”

Phil took a deep breath and forced himself up in a seated position. He looked up at Dan, and gave in to the petulant pout he felt on the inside. Dan, as expected, rolled his eyes fondly. He was quite the sight as he stood there in his Walter White costume paired with Bryony’s discarded Tinkerbell wings and, inexplicably, a butterfly clip in his fringe. Most of the evening at Bryony’s was a blur of alcohol, music and laughter. Phil wasn’t sure how Dan ended up in his winged state, but around midnight, as everyone was getting ready for the countdown, he had made his way over to Phil holding a toy fairy wand. Phil hadn’t even given it a second though, too preoccupied with making sure he got his midnight kiss.

Phil lifted his arms into the air, and felt Dan grab onto his hands to pull him up and walk him towards the bathroom.

Phil loved these moments, really. He would always make a fuss and protest, but something about the domesticity of sharing a space in the bathroom as they were getting ready for bed made him feel both very adult and very young at the same time. He wasn’t sure why, but the small things, the routines of everyday life, were what reminded him most of how together he and Dan were. As if seeing their two toothbrushes next to each other by the sink was somehow more solid proof of their life together than all the paperwork that had their names signed next to each other, or all the years of history between them, documented on the internet for everyone to see.

Phil looked up from staring at their toothbrushes to meet Dan’s eyes in the mirror, and was greeted with a soft smile. That was also a nice fact of life with Dan; they more often than not seemed to be on the same page.

After deeming their teeth brushed and clean, they both made their way over to the bed. They’d both had far too much alcohol to really care about keeping things tidy, and clothes were unceremoniously scattered by the side of the bed as they tucked themselves under the duvet.

“Do you reckon we should have sex?” Phil mused.

“As if you even could, in your state,” Dan said with a snort.

“Hey, I could! I’ll show you how much I could.” Phil made an unsuccessful attempt at maneuvering himself so he was hovering above Dan. He totally could.

Dan laughed and gave him a push. “Phil, you literally spent 3 minutes getting the key in the hole before finally letting me unlock the door for you not ten minutes ago. I don’t have a lot of confidence in your coordination right now, mate.”

Phil allowed his muscles to relax and flopped down on top of Dan. “I can’t help it if the keyhole kept moving all the time, I don’t know what you’re talking about. And I would totally find your hole.”

Phil felt his pillow start to move, then realised that it was Dan’s chest, and that it was moving because he was laughing. Probably at Phil, but Phil found that he didn’t care much.

“I’m sure you would,” Dan said with a pat to his back. “Now move over and cuddle me without squeezing me, please.”

They both shuffled over and repositioned themselves so Phil was resting his head on Dan’s shoulder, one arm slung over his torso.

“Do you think this year will be a good one?” Dan asked, after a few moments of quiet.

“Yes,” Phil said without thinking.

“Don’t just say it, think about it first. Why do you think so?”

“Why? Don’t you think so?” Phil countered.

“I didn’t say that.” Dan sounded thoughtful where he might have sounded petulant, but after a pause he continued. “I just worry that the feeling that I’m lacking purpose will swallow me up again, now that tour is over. And I still don’t really have any clue how to start with making dinof videos again, and everything else is just so…” Dan waved his hand in the air, as if grasping for words. “I don’t know, unclear? Distant? I don’t know how to explain it.”

Phil turned his head so he could see Dan better, and watched as Dan did the same.

“I think that even if it does, we’re still going to have a good year because we always do. Even bad years are good when I spend them with you.”

“You’re such a dork.” Dan’s voice was full of a fondness that contradicted his words.

“Plus, we have life stuff to get to, and don’t even try to pretend you’re not excited about all the home renovation we have to do this year.”

“True, I do look forward to finally making reality of the dark, dank cave room I’ve always wanted.”

It was Phil’s turn to roll his eyes. But Dan seemed to have, if only briefly, resurfaced from his moment of melancholia. Phil could feel his eyelids getting heavier, and knew sleep wasn’t far off. Next to him Dan’s breath had evened out enough that Phil figured he was either asleep already, or soon would be. It had been a fun night, and a great end to another whirlwind year. Dan’s concerns were not baseless; a lot of things felt unsettled right now. But at this moment in time, lying under the warm duvet, tucked into Dan’s side, Phil felt sure that they would get through it together. They always did.


End file.
